Starstruck
by chst
Summary: ON HIATUS! Bella hit her head when Edward saved her from the van. But it doesn't make her suddenly fall in love with Edward, though she does see her doctor in a different light. Bella/Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a Bella/Carlisle story. Bear in mind that this is a practicing story. I have some other great ideas, some of which I've started to plan and one which I've started to write, but now I'm so in love with them that I don't want any of them to be my guinea pig. So, then this idea came along one day, and here it is.**

**I couldn't think of a suitable title for the story, but I will change as soon as I come up with a better one. Please feel free to give ideas.  
**

**It diverts from canon in chapter 3 of Twilight, when Bella and Carlisle meets for the first time. I begin at page 52 in my copy of Twilight. But, I tried to use the book and copy as little as possible, 'cause I think it's really annoying to read straight from the book in a fanfiction, and even more so to try to write in myself. The book just won't stay open by itself.**

**This first chapter is unfortunately alike the corresponding pages in the book, though I hint at some big AU things.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy – it would be more natural to ogle him. _Blasted good genes. _

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry – " Tyler began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul" he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

"Right, my knight in shining armor," I muttered. Edward must have heard me, because he chuckled darkly.

"You do fit the bill as the damsel in distress rather well, but I don't think that Tyler is very impressive as the dragon." I glanced over at Tyler, but he seemed to be somewhere far away. Wonder if there are dragons there?

Edward's strange change of behavior was more interesting to mull over, but my wonderment over him and his joking was quickly replaced by awe when a doctor entered the room. The hospital was a modern and hygienic one, so there were no flies flying about looking for a nice place to rest their wings, so my wide open mouth was safe for now. But I just might need to have this dreamy doctor look at my jaw _- his face close by, inspecting my jaw with smoldering eyes and tender hands, pulling closer to kiss it better – _because it must have hit the floor.

I was too busy to look at him to remember any of the movie stars or characters I've ever crushed on, but I am sure that he looks much better than any of them.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" he asked, and his voice was like milk and honey. _That's actually a pretty accurate description for his looks, too. _Anyway, it was nice and… nice. I've always liked milk.

"I'm fine," I said, removing my gaze from him and landing it in Edward instead. He was just as pale. For once I wasn't the palest person in a room, and Tyler stood out a lot more than I ever did in Phoenix.

That's when I connected the dots. I could have hit myself, but I'd just give myself a concussion. The doctor was Dr. Cullen, Edward's father. I glanced at his name tag. It was confirmed. Edward's father was a DILF. _Good genes indeed. _Actually, they're awesome genes.

The DILF walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt?" the DILF asked. Dad I want to fuck. I wouldn't usually say, or rather think, words like _fuck_. I blame it all on Jane Austen. She started a chain of events, which cumulated in that my libido was awakened. And it seems being dormant has strengthened the horny little monster, because it came back with a vengeance.

"I'm fine," I repeated with a sigh. Best not to think of it. I threw a quick scowl at Edward. It was just like the thing with Draco and Lucuis Malfoy. Tom Felton is _uugley_, like Amanda Bynes says in She's the Man, but Jason Isaacsis yummy. Now, while Edward certainly isn't ugly, he doesn't stand a chance against Dr. Cullen. Not so strange that my girlfriends never existed? There is a reason that Renee says that I was born thirty _'which is NOT middle-age' she says. _

And then his fingers probed along my skull, and it felt good. I bit my lip hard and tried to focus on the pain there instead.

"Tender?" he asked when I winced.

"Not really." I was just trying to control that horny monster.

Edward chuckled. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. The brat wore a patronizing smile, so I decided to ignore him.

Dr. Cullen stepped away. "Well, your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now. I want you to come back if you feel dizzy or have any problem at all with your eyesight, please."

"Can't I go back to school?"

"I would want you to take it easy today, so no, you may not."

"Does _he_ get to go to school?" I wondered, keeping my eyes on the doctor. Edward was available to ogle at school, I didn't plan to come back to the hospital too soon and Dr. Cullen is better ogle material either way. Carpe diem and ogle away – discretely.

Or, I could just land myself in the ER frequently. But that would need some planning, since I'm actually not that clumsy that I just fall down a staircase and through a window without any sort of outside provocation.

"Someone has got to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room," Dr. Cullen corrected him.

"Oh, no," I moaned, covering my blush with my hands. Dr. Cullen _–screw that! Well, yes, please! – _Doc raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to stay?"

_Yes, please! _As I said - carpe diem. Catching more ogle time would indeed be a fine thing.

Aren't I supposed to have an inner battle here? Lust versus moral. Lets try.

_'I shouldn't look at him.' _

_'Do I have to see him to rip his clothes off? No.'_

_'No no no, be a good girl. I am!'_

_'Really? Isn't he supposed to be married?'_

_'I'm just looking, not touching.'_

Shit! _Isn't _he supposed to be married? Well, crap.

"No, no, no, I'll go!" I exclaimed and hopped off the bed. I swayed on my feet and felt my head pounding away, so I leant against the bed and closed my eyes for a second.

"Are you alright?" Doc questioned calmly. I looked up and he was standing opposite me, hands out and ready to catch me.

I took a deep breath in and out. "I'm fine," I said and blushed.

"Take a Tylenol for the pain," he suggested.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I said and looked around. Edward stood still to the side. He looked annoyed. _Good for him _I thought and blushed.

Doc drew my attention back to him. "It sounds as you were extremely fortunate."

"Luckily Edward just happened to stand right next to me."

"Oh, yes," he agreed weakly, but smiled.

He picked up the papers and riffled through them, looked up, nodded to us both, walked to the next bed and started checking Tyler's cuts.

I studied the back of Doc's head, noted that it was really blond and not fake-looking, and walked over to Edward. I might as well try to get something out of him now.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. Edward tensed and stepped back.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

"I'd like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind," and even if he did mind.

He glared some more, turned around and walked away from me. I blushingly ran after him, almost running into him when he turned a corner and stopped. He tensed and stepped aside.

"What do you want?"

"An explanation."

"I don't owe you anything."

"You _didn't_ owe me anything, but then you promised me to explain, so yes, you do owe me something."

"You hit your head, you don't know what you are talking about," he said with something akin to condescension in his voice. It was a poor choice of persuasion method. That method might have worked if I was ten years younger than him. The blush, which had stayed low for the most, flared with my temper.

"Do you mean that something is wrong with my head? Maybe you're better equipped to tell that than your father? Why wouldn't I remember the reason behind the promise, if I remember the promise itself?"

He sighed. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"An. Explanation."

"For what? What do you _think_ happened?" he snapped.

"You were standing by your car when Tyler's van came toward me. You were suddenly there, pushing away the van. It came back, bit you held it up so it wouldn't crush my legs, then you swung me away and you let the van down. You didn't hurt yourself and you left dents from your hands on the van," I stated.

"That's what you think happened?" he asked incredulously after a short pause, like if he was too surprised to respond at first.

"No," I said. "That's what I know happened. I can differ between belief and knowledge."

He both glared and smiled at me. Maybe he was the one with some brain problem, or he was good at multi-tasking. Multi-thinking. Multi-feeling.

"Nobody is going to believe that, you know."

I actually didn't know that, but I did believe that the chances were slim that the one I, hypothetically, decided to tell would believe in the supernatural and my observations of Edward.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

He looked truly surprised this time. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I want to know."

"Why?" he almost whined.

"I don't like to lie, so I want to know why," I lied. I just didn't like when people kept things from me. It never ended well if they did, like when Renée for months didn't tell me she dated a guy. It ended in me being mortified and disappointed and whole lot of other consequences.

"Can't you just thank me for saving your life and letting it go?"

"No, but thank you, Edward, for saving me from the van" I said and waited. I was not letting it go, especially when he had just kind of confessed.

He seemed oddly pleased, but at the same time anxious. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No." Like I said.

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said and ran away, for the second time in ten minutes. Charming.

I did not enjoy disappointment at all, so I decided to find my explanation in other ways.

**Chapter notes**

**1. ****Tom Felton and Jason Isaacs plays Draco and Lucius Malfoy, respectively, in the Harry Potter Movies. Father and son.**

**2. ****'Carpe diem' = 'catch the day'.**

**Bella/Carlisle fanfiction recommendation:**

**Take This Heart by BookwormBaby2580. It's in progress, but it's regularly and often updated. It is amazing and brings forth some wonderful characteristics in Jasper, and some not so wonderful ones in some other persons. **


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was, just like when I was the new shiny toy, flocking around me. Mike, the Labrador, was in a bad mood since Tyler was on his territory – me. But he hadn't peed on me, so he had nothing to complain about.

That brought forth a memory from Phoenix. I'd heard how some guy had made some kind of disgusting and not fully comprehendible, for me, pee bomb. In other words, this guy indirectly peed on his friends, like some kind of joke.

Anyway, therefore it would kind of be a little tiny bit, maybe, logical if Mike peed on me, because he certainly is friendly towards me, and he would probably like the idea of marking me.

I'm glad he hasn't, though. Maybe it's some kind of male bonding thing. Or it's another rule. Ruler #1: thou shall put bros before hoes. Rule #2: thou may pee on bros, but not on hoes. _I'll have to come up with something more catchy. Bro – hoe. Pee - …. Hmmm._

Eric felt the same way about Tyler as Mike, so I'd have to be on the lookout for he pulling down the zip too, I guess.

I saw Eric and Ben glaring at Tyler at the same time, then at me, and then back again. It got me thinking about some saying – something about true lovers don't look at each other all the time, but in the same direction. It would be handy for me, killing a bird with two stones and all, if it was true and they would hook up. With each other, I mean, without me._ Ehh… let's leave that right there._

I don't include Edward in flocking 'everyone'. Maybe he thought that I would forget his promise if he just ignored me, but I do not have a memory like a sieve. I think my grades would be a lot worse if I had it.

Besides, Renée calls me stubborn. I prefer words like determined, decided, steadfast and loyal, but whatever. I stick to my decisions, beliefs and friends, even if I sometimes would be better off if I didn't. It might be hard and take some time to make the decisions or friends and form the beliefs, but they were strong when they were made. Crushes were strong to, and they could not be reasoned away.

I'm the perfect set-up for some guy who enjoys breaking hearts.

Back to the topic of Edward. His reluctance to answer questions automatically increases my curiosity and induces my hidden detective. I do like to go right to the source to get information, but since the source in this case is avoiding and ignoring me, I'll have to deal with some second-hand information.

Hence, I might as well try to get some information from 'everyone' when they're already crowding me. They ask me questions about the accident. I forward them to Edward, since I can't remember after knocking my head and apparently gaining some brain damage and a leak in my memory. I ask them questions about Edward and they answer me. It's all about giving and taking.

_Yes, that was supposed to be sarcastic._

I didn't want to raise suspicions about the Cullens before I knew more, though, so I let them think that I had some hero-crush on Edward. And while I brought up the subject with myself, I decided that I would not crush on him. I don't think that he is someone I would want to unconditionally and irrevocably fall in love with, and I have no third parent to run away to live with to save my heart if I entangle my emotions with him.

My class mates couldn't tell me more than I'd already heard or could observe myself, so I didn't have much of a lead yet.

I took a walk in the woods behind Charlie's house one rainy afternoon in February. I had followed a narrow trail and was some meters from the trail, looking for somewhere to sit, when I heard a noise from above me. I looked up and quickly jumped over some branches to get away from the tree that was falling towards me. I backed away and the tree landed on another tree's trunk. I stood still, letting my heart calm down. Just when my pulse was mostly normal again, the tree sank down some more. The fallen tree was now positioned at a perfect height for me to sit on, so that's what I did.

The thinking, brain-storming and decision-making could commence.

First, what do I know about Edward?

He's very pale.

He has uncommon eyes, shifting in colors from golden yellow to black and back. He's tense or angry when they're black.

His family is pale too, and might have the same eye color. Doc has golden eyes, at least. And they're all very beautiful. _Doc especially._

Back to Edward, who's… fast. He's fast.

Strong.

He doesn't eat much. Which is strange for him being a guy.

He can multi-task, multi-think and multi-feel. Does he use more of his brain or is something really wrong with him?

He's anti-social.

He's got, as they say and I think but never say, a stick up his ass.

_Hmmm. _It really wasn't much. Could the saving-my-life thing be explained with science? That he had an adrenaline kick or something? No, then he wouldn't have told me that no one would believe me, and he was way too defensive for such a natural explanation. So, was it something unnatural? Where do you come across supernatural things? Religion, comic books, mythology, legends, Harry Potter: gods, half-gods, Superman, Spiderman, disciples with some extra power, witches, werewolves, vampires, druids, fauns, demons, the devil.

I've never heard or seen him, or any of his family, preaching or doing evil things, and he did save and not take my life, so I cross out the religion dudes, demons and the devil. Remus Lupin does sometimes have yellow eyes, so werewolf is an idea. Snape has black eyes and was rumored to be a vampire, but he was supposed to be ugly. Or everyone thinks he's evil just because he's evil. Witch could be explained by him being a vampire. But would an evil vampire be allowed to teach children? Not if he was evil, but if he only was a vampire? Who didn't drink the children's blood? Like Angel, who got his soul back and therefore could control himself.

At that point, I thought I had let my fantasy run amok enough for this time. I needed more information, and I couldn't make a decision about anything now.

I cleared my head and headed back home. From thinking about what to make for dinner, to thinking that I had probably cooked dinner enough times to make Charlie like of having me here and remembering that I could cook some more to thank him for the truck, my thoughts went to Jacob. I couldn't remember making any mud pies with him; I mostly remembered playing with his sisters. Not so strange, since us girls are the same age and he was the annoying three years younger brother.

Maybe I should go see Rachel and Rebecca, before they graduate and move away. It does feel strange that they are a year above me in school, but that's what happened when Renée took me with her to Florida.

_Doc is a doctor._ The thought just popped into my head while I was pondering visiting Rachel and Rebecca. _He works at a hospital, where there's a lot of blood. _Blasted, there went the vampire theory. He would have easy access, but … no. I couldn't picture Doc slurping blood from patients or blood bags. He was too sophisticated.

Maybe they're werewolves?


End file.
